


Again and Again

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gods, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne wasn't meant to die that day, so the gods gave her and Jaime a second chance to live their lives together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a film 

There’s something beautiful in the nightmare. A promise tied by fate, a wish whispered while gazing up at the same sky.   
-

A sky filled with smoke and ice and blood; bodies litter the path where frost could not touch.  
The dragons breathe fire into the castle’s windows, and the queen screams and cowers as everything around her lights up, circling her.

Daenerys stares down at Cersei from above the black dragon, her expression cold as the two queens lock eyes. And Cersei pleads, pleads for her pathetic life as the dragon turns its back and ascends into the murky sky.   
Jaime crouches by her; he has his cloak to his face and is searching desperately for a way out. But from the looks of things there isn’t much they can do. Cersei quickly reaches into her dress and pulls out a vial of poison; Jaime lets out a yell as she tilts her head back and swallows. 

He catches her body before the flames can consume her, and her eyes lose the light he swore he would protect. He lets out a cry and screams wordlessly at her, for leaving him to die alone when they promised to leave this world together.  
The door smashes open as Brienne and Bronn throw their body weight at it, and Brienne runs towards him.   
“Let go!” She yells as he stares down at his sister, Brienne shakes him before pulling back her hand and slapping him across the face. 

“Leave her!” She screams, and Jaime looks at her for the first time, his eyes widening as the red dances in her eyes and before he realizes what’s happening, he’s taken her hand and she’s pulling him up.   
Cersei falls to the ground and the flames instantly swallow her, enticed by her perfumed skin. Jaime is staring at the back of this tall woman, his hand in her own, and he squeezes it softly, feeling realized as she squeezes back.   
“Bronn do you know the nearest escape route?” Brienne asks 

Bronn looks around quickly, noticing that all the escape routes he knows of are blocked off by beams or fire. Jaime quickly pulls on ahead, his hand never leaving Brienne’s.   
“I know of one.” He says just before a beam comes crashing down and Brienne pushes Jaime away from her. The beam brings down fire, and Brienne let’s out a short cry as embers burn at her hair, Jaime cries out her name and tries to pull the debris apart but finds that more follow swiftly after.

A small gap is the last glimpse he gets of Brienne. Jaime pushes his hand through the hole and finds Brienne’s reaching for it.  
“Brienne, I’ll get you out- I have to.” He says, and Brienne squeezes his hand once more.   
“Looks like were on opposite sides again.” Brienne coughs and suddenly she finds breathing difficult.   
“I’m sorry… Brienne I’m…”  
“Don’t say-“Brienne mumbles as she grows dizzy.   
“This isn’t the end, this can’t be… I haven’t told you so much.”  
“Maybe in another life, things would’ve been different… Jaime I-“  
There’s a load crash from above, and suddenly there’s a roar and flames shoot out from both sides of the debris, Jaime feels the agony of losing another hand but it’s the pain in his chest that hurts the most.   
He screams her name before everything turns black.  
-  
The gods had a way of playing their hands in order to ensure certain results. But on the day that Brienne of Tarth was consumed by the dragons breathe, history fell out of place. The man named Jaime Lannister lived for the rest of his days in Tarth, an emotionless man that died the day he lost his sister and his ‘friend’. The future that was written for the two never played out the way it should- and so the gods decided to give the two another chance.   
-

Brienne had never loved before,   
Jaime had never loved before.   
Donning a fancy costume, Jaime watched the blue eyed female make her way into the gardens before he followed her.   
The stars sparkled above as Brienne picked up a fallen red rose, the thorns cut into her skin just as Jaime stepped out into the moonlight. 

“I’m sorry, but have we met?”  
-


End file.
